Go Your Own Way - One Shot Collection
by gleefullyannie123
Summary: A series of one-shots set in the future after the New Directions have taken their own directions and gone their own way. includes things such as: marriages, engagements, pregnancy, birthdays and just general daily life for the Glee Clubbers. I will take any requests or tips. More info inside story.
1. Chapter 1

I recently had the idea that I could do a collection of one shots of New Directions couples in the future, for example:

Weddings, engagements, pregnancy's, dates and double dates, college graduation, job interviews, birthdays… etc.

Obviously i would need some ideas about what to write as I would soon run out of ideas so if you give me some that would be greatly appreaciated.

I would also like some requests on what couples people would like, as I know everyone has their own favourite couple but im also going to put a few of my favourite couples.

One last thing, if you would like to create a character for someone to be with, for instance if theyre single at the moment so don't get together with anyone within the New Directions but they could of met someone at college, please fill in the sheet below and send it to me and I may use them in my story. (If not as a members partner but as someone's child.)

**Name:**

**Nickname (If they have one?):**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Date of Birth:**

**Nationality:**

**Personality:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Appearance**

**Eyes:**

**Hair:**

**Height:**

**Build:**

**Bio:**

**Extras (Could be anything you have to add.):**

Please leave comments and follow/favourite


	2. Chapter 2: Quick

"Sara Wilhelmina Fabray-Puckerman!" Quinn shouts from downstairs. "_Oh dear..."_ Essie thought to herself. Whenever her mom uses her full name it means that she's in trouble.

"What Mom!?" Essie shouts back at her mom

"Get downstairs right this minute!" Quinn says firmly.

"Uurrgghh! Fine!" Essie groans as she drags her feet down the stairs.

Quinn stares at her daughter as she walks down the stairs in a bouncy, shiny and glittery dress and hair down in curls, a heart necklace around her neck, a few bangles around her wrist and some slight natural make-up. She looked so beautiful. Quinn smiles at her.

"Mom, I look stupid!" Essie says frowning.

"No honey you look gorgeous!" Says Quinn. Quinn could tell Essie definitely didnt feel very comfortable in what she was wearing because was wriggling inside it and and biting her finger nails and Quinn new that Essie would much rather be wearing her sweats.

"Please can I change mom!" Essie begs.

"Nope, no way! You look wonderful!" Quinn replies enthusiastically. Essie rolls her eyes at this. All she wants to do is storm upstairs, put on some sweats, tie up her hair and play video games. Was that too much to ask?

Essie has always been sporty and nerdy- the opposite of Quinn. But Essie had always been musically talented just like her parents. She could play just about any instrument and had a beautiful voice like Quinn.

Ever since Essie was a baby Quinn would dress her in frilly dresses and plait her hair but as Essie grew up and was old enough to pick her own clothes she stopped wearing flowers and pretty patterns and would throw on jeans and a t-shirt. Much to Quinn's disappointment she still hasn't and won't grow out of this phase.

"But mom!" Essie groans.

"No!" Quinn says stubbornly.

"Please!" Essie begs with puppy dog eyes. Unfortunately this never works with Quinn who just shook her head. "Uurrgghh fine! But there is no way I'm wearing heels!" Essie says annoyed which makes Quinn role her eyes.

As Essie was grabbing the last of her things and touching up her makeup, Quinn's husband and Essie's dad Puck strolled in the door.

"Whoa! Someone's getting dressed up tonight!" Puck says sarcastically as he kisses Essie on the forehead and Quinn on the lips. Essie rolls her eyes.

Essie is more similar to Puck in almost every way. she has him and she has a personality like his. She also gets on better with Puck then Quinn as she finds her mum annoying and controlling.

"Well dad, it is a special occasion dad!" Essie replies.

"Oh sorry, of course Miss Fabray-Puckerman!" He says in a childish voice. "She rolls her eyes once more at him.

Essie looks at the clock. "Damn! Dad you're making me late!" Essie says frustrated.

"Sorry honey!" Puck replies as he kisses her on the cheek.

"Bye mom! Bye dad!" Essie shouts as she runs down the driveway.

"Bye honey!" Puck and Quinn shout back and wave at her from outside the front door.

As Essie disappears from sight Quinn turns around to Puck and says: "She's growing up so fast!"

"I know babe! She's gone from wearing diapers and crawling to wearing dresses and going to Prom!" Puck replies.

"I remember Prom!" Quinn mumbles to herself.

"I know babe you were insane when it came to prom!" Puck says.

They both laugh out loud reminiscing about prom.


End file.
